Randal Aurelius
Personality Randal is a rather kind hearted man that is mostly willing to lend a hand, he enjoys working it groups to complete large tasks as well. Likes to PvP as well as RDMing people as a bad habit of his, so that is the other side to him as well. Randal as much as he enjoys helping people out, he can be oddly illogical in either the amount he helps or the willingness to work to his own benifits. Appearance Refer to Picture: Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse Daniel worked for a small accounting firm and was more or less in the middle of the ladder to the top. He didn't have much aspiration to continue to push his luck and had very much settled down in his life. Then he discovered Elder Tale RP, and that opened up a whole new world of possibilites to him. Finding a good group of friends led him to put a lot of time into the game, mostly only guilding with people he had known for quite some time. In the early stages of the game Randal took to server hopping, glad to be able to get a look at the whole world of Elder Tale. He has now been a part of Koshin Path for quite a while still running as an enchanter for them. Post-Apocalypse Probably shouldn't put anything here yet until things major happen to your character in the RP. This is for future information that you might create as your roleplay here with us. Just leave this blank. Class and Subclass 'Class: Enchanter''' Lv. 90 'Primary Subclass: ' Trakcer Lv. 90 Silent Move Sneak 'Secondary Subclass: '''Sigilmancer Lv. 90 :Sigilmancers are capable of engraving special signs on targets. While they are incapable of creating items themselves, they can engrave sigils on existing items to add additional effects. Sigils can even be engraved on a person's flesh, the resulting tattoo enhancing and adding special abilities of the recipient. However, to prevent the use of tattooed signs in conjunction with powerful equipment, if the area that is tattooed is hidden behind armor, the sigil will have no effect until the armor is removed again. :The technique of fighting with engraved sigils rather than gear is often nicknamed "Tattoo Style" among players. It is a good style for the classes that wear light armor, such as the Monk or the spellcasters, but is less compatible with the heavy-armored classes like the Guardian. Combat Weapon(s) and Armor '''Weapon 1:' Book of Sorts: This is his go to Artifact, he discovered it long ago and it uses spell boost and cast time reduction to buff up his caligraphy of spells buffs and debuffs. Armor: Steel Carapace: The armor literally looks like a scaled suit about his body, topped with a dark cloak that he leaves wrapped about himself. The armor is an artifact lv. piece that he has equiped because he recieved it upon a quest with his old guild. Accessories (Optional): ' Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in Just list and link the quest logs on the wiki here 'List of Raids participated in' Just list and link the raid logs on the wiki here Inventory Gold: 0 Trivia Any other information you would like for us to know about your character. Quotes Anything your character says a lot or takes to heart. Something that mean a lot to them that was said to or by a friend, family member, or fellow playe